Who Knew?
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: There is a new girl in Middleton. And almost every guy has their eyes on her. There is a boy, and he's in love with the super hero that everyone has talked about. How will this new girl affect him? What will happen to the new girl and where exactly did she come from? T for now but i may change it to M or might just add M stuff to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Knew**

**This is my first Kim Possible FF. I really love that show and I used to wake up at 6 in the morning on Wednesdays when I was 6 years old just to make sure I saw. And I dressed up as her for Halloween! I'm just waiting to find my Ron!**

Story Summary: There is a new girl in Middleton. And almost every guy has their eyes on her. There is a boy, and he's in love with the super hero that everyone has talked about. How will this new girl affect him? What will happen to the new girl and where exactly did she come from?

Chapter Summary: Kim Possible, just a regular 16 year old girl, who just moved to a new town with her family because her father had gotten a promotion. Now what will she do at her knew school with new people.

Chapter 1: New Girl

KPOV

I was pretty nervous, going to the new school 3 months into the year. I had the Kimunicator in my pocket. My green cutoff shirt and cargo pants were ready for me after I took a shower. I looked in the mirror and added a light touch of mascara and lip gloss.

"Kimi Cub, you don't want to be late for your first day at the school!"

"Coming Dad!" I ran down the stairs with my bag and grabbed my skateboard (AN: She doesn't have one in the show, but I thought it would be cool if she had one.)

I rode down to school and when I reached the school, it was obvious that almost all the students were staring at me. I put my board in my bag and walked into the office.

"Let me guess, your Kim Possible." Said a large mad with blonde hair. "I'm Mr. Barkin, your new principal.

"Hey. Can I have my Schedule?" I asked and he gave me a glare.

"I don't like your attitude Ms. Possible." He handed me my schedule and walked away.

Well, that was weird. I got to my locker to see the computer. "Hey Kim." Said Wade.

"I should have known you would hack into the schools accounts to get the computer in the right locker. Thanks Wade."

"No problem Kim."

"So anything big?"

"Not yet. I'll see you in your break."

"See yah Wade."

I walked to class and the teacher had pointed to the front row seat. I was one of the first people to get into class because their were still a few minutes before the warning bell rang.

When it did, more people began to fill the room, each one would stare at me, it made me feel awkward and my cheeks went red.

"Hey, I'm Josh, and who are you?" said a cute blonde boy with dark sunglasses.

"Kim. Kim Possible."

"Well, I'd like to get to know you, Kim Possible."

Maybe it won't be so bad here.

RPOV

I woke up to the poster on my ceiling and I smiled. One of the real super hero's of the day. KP was a teenage girl who saved the world on a daily bases. She was a mean lean fighting machine. The love of my life… she just didn't know it yet.

I really didn't want to go to school, but I wanted to be able to get into a good college. If he gets smart, then he might be able to impress KP. Nobody knew her real name, or who she is. She always wears dark long sleeve cutoff shirt which shoed off her very toned body and cargo pants.

She had the perfect body, and she'd do anything to make sure everyone is safe. She was my dream girl.

I pulled out of my driveway with my slow scooter and Rufus was in my pocket. "You ready for another day of sophomore year, buddy?" he squeaked in response.

When I got to school, everyone seemed to be buzzing about something. I saw a buddy of mine in the hall. "Hey Felix! What's everyone so excited about?"

"You didn't see her? She skated into the school with cool tricks and everything, she's hot too! It's a new girl! And I think she's in our first class!" Felix said.

"Really? Details."

"She's got red hair and is kind of short. The perfect body, she was wearing a green cutoff shirt and blue cargo pants. Her locker is really close to yours actually. Now that I think about it, she looks like KP."

I was shocked. A girl who could look like KP? There is no way. Maybe it's actually her!

The warning bell rang and sprinted to my first period. When I walked in, I saw a red head who was chatting away happily with… you guessed it, Josh Mankey. Why did he always get here first?!

I looked at the girl as I tried to nonchalantly walk to my desk, which happened to be right behind her. I sat down and instantly recognized the body of KP. But the girl wouldn't pay attention to me, it's not like I tried though. She was to busy chatting away with Josh. I wasn't the only one to give glares. I looked around the room to see most guys giving glares at Josh.

I heard some guy behind me whisper, "Doesn't she remind you of that hero girl? KP?" at least I'm not the only one who actually appreciates the things she does.

*****lunch time*****

KPOV

"I want to try out for the cheer squad."

"You think you can handle it?" asked the brown haired girl with bad highlights.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be asking."

"Okay, let's see what you've got." She said lamely, like she didn't believe I could do anything.

I had been walking to my locker to see that the cheer squad was practicing in the gym at lunch. I was in my cheer squad at my old school, I as even captain. I told them that and they didn't seem very impressed.

The other girls seemed more confident then the captain, but they made sure she didn't see that. They plaid a horrible song, I'm not even sure what it was called or who it was by, at least it was an ok beat to do my routine in.

Anything is possible for a Possible.

RPOV

She even has the initials! I'm very determined that this girl is my dream girl. But how was I supposed to win her against Mankey and Flag, they were definitely flirting with her all day.

I was walking by the gym to hear a horrible song playing, it's probably the cheer squad at it again with another lame song Bonnie picked.

I looked inside to see the girl of my dreams standing there with her eyes closed, as if preparing.

The song had just started and that's when the magic happened. Kim started with simle hand motions you would see any cheerleader do, then she did a back bend which kind of turned me on because I watched as he shirt went up higher and more of her belly showed.

Keep it together Ron.

When she was back on her feet she jumped up in the air and did a double front flip and landed perfectly in the splits.

I heard a gasp next to me and I turned to see sophomore, freshmen, juniors, and eve some seniors watch as Kim made that horrible song into a master piece. I wonder if she likes this music.

She easily folded her feet so they stretched out in fron of her and pushed herself up so she landed on her feet. She did a back flip and then a toe touch jump. At the last point in the song she was in the splits again and had her body flat against her right leg. Man she had big boobs.

Keep it together Ron.

The others were practically drooling.

"I don't know if she's got what it takes. Me and the girls will think about it then get back to you tomorrow." Said Bonnie and I was ready to march in and demand why she was such a jealous stuck up nosed brat. Luckily Kim just stood up and smiled, which took my breath away.

"Did you see that? I call dibs."

"No way man, I want her."

More and more of the whispers came. I would get more and more mad at each one of them. I would make Kim mine. She has to be KP.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you all liked it. Sorry for some mistakes and I would like some constructive criticism. Please review and favorite and follow. I LOVE RON STOPPABLE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sucks for Ron right now but I'm going to make it better. He will get his chance.**

Chapter 2: Meeting Ron

KPOV

"Hey girl!" said Monique. She was in my 3rd period class and we hit it off pretty well.

"Hey Monique."

"So did you get in?" I shrugged.

"Bonnie said she'd think about it."

"Its okay girl, she's just jealous. Brick Flag has his eyes on you and not her."

"Who's he?"

"Captain of the football team. Bonnie has been wanting him since freshman year." I nodded.

"Doesn't seem like my type. Hey, who's Josh Mankey?"

"You do not want to go there, girl. He has this player look and he's always having this on and off relationship with Tara, she's on the squad too."

I nodded. So I have to watch out for Flag and Mankey.

"You want to meet my buddy Felix? He's a genius in a wheel chair. He's going out with this Japanese girl that Ron met."

"Who's Ron?"

"He's a friend of Felix. They hang out all the time. Ron is on the football team." Explained Monique. "Oh, he's really weird, but funny. His pants are always falling."

That's weird. We walked into the cafeteria. "Girl, do not get the mystery meat. You have no idea what's in that stank."

"No big."

"Felix! Ron!" Monique yelled at two boys who were chatting away. One of them had brown hair and blue eyes and was in this high-tech wheel chair. Next to him was this really cute blonde hair and brown eyed guy. He had a bunch of freckles and was wearing a red shirt with brown cargo pants. Something came out of his pocket and ran up to sit on his shoulder.

"Man, put Rufus away, she might not like it." I heard who I thought was Felix tell Ron.

"If she can't dig Rufus then-"

"Is that Rufus? What is he?" I said out of pure curiosity. The animal had no hair, it looked kind of gross but it was cute in a weird way.

Who I thought was Ron got red faced. "Yah, this is my buddy Rufus. He's a naked mole-rat."

"Cool. Can I see him?" Ron's face got even redder and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

Rufus squeaked and jumped onto my shoulder. "Hey Buddy, how are you doing?"

He squeaked when my Kimunicator started ring.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said as my Kimunicator kept ringing. "I'll see you guys later." I left the cafeteria with the three people giving me strange looks and I walked to my locker before answering my Kimunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

**Yay! Ron met Kim! And she thought he was cute! Wonder whats going to happen with Kim at the mission? I LOVE RON STOPPABLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm hoping to regularly udate this story every weekend. If not you can cus me out… lol. I know you are all going to get mad at me. I'm not making this chapter about kim's mission. But about what happens after the mission. And I'm putting little hints about what happens.**

Chapter 3: Bueno Nacho

KPOV

"What's this?" I asked Monique as we walked into a small restaurant that had a taco for a roof.

"Ron's favorite restaurant. Felix invited me and I asked if I could bring you cause we were going shopping after this."

I nodded. So it was Ron's favorite place? That's cool.

RPOV

"Hey my main man!" I yelled as I high-fived Felix's hand.

"Sup Ron? Hey, I invited Monique and she's bringing a friend cause they are going shopping afterward.

I nodded. Monique wasn't hated, but she was really picky when it came to friends. She didn't take any crap from anyone which is why a lot of girls never hung out with her. Even though she works at one of the most popular clothing stores in Middleton.

Felix and I already ordered our Naco's when I heard Moniques squeaky voice coming in. What I was surprised at was the big red hair that was next to her. No. No!

"What is she doing here?"

"What's the matter dude? I thought you really liked her?"

"But now she is going to see me eat so disgustingly."

"Dude, it's not a big deal."

I watched as Monique and Kim ordered and sat down with us to wait. Monique and Kim sat next to each other on the other side of the booth, I was on the other and Felix was on his wheelchair.

"So how you ladies doing?" asked Felix.

"Good." Monique said.

"Where'd you go during lunch Kim?" asked Felix.

She seem to stiffen a little bit. "Nothing. Just some business. Really important. Had to miss my last two classes too. It sucks sometimes."

Felix just nodded. I thought through what she said. She looked like the hero and she has the initials. Could she have gone on a mission? I'll check online when I get home.

"So, where's Rufus?" asked Kim looking at me. Then Rufus poked up on my shoulder and squeaked. "So why did you decide to get a naked mole-rat?"

"Dad is allergic to animals, so I had to get a pet with no hair. Found Rufus online."

"That's cool." All of a sudden Kim's pocket began to beep. She looked worried and kind of tired.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to cancel out on shopping. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She got out of the booth and I decided last minute to loose my wimpyness.

"Hey Kim?" I asked as she left.

"Yah Ron?"

"I was wondering… if you wanted to go to movie sometime?" I asked looking at my shoes and my cheeks red.

"Ron…"

"No, I get it, you don't want to, that's fine. I'll just let you get your phone…"

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm just so busy… here." Kim took out a sharpie from her bag and grabbed my arm. She pushed up my black sleeve and wrote something down. I looked to see it was a phone number.

"Call me, we can figure out something so we can hang out. I have to go."

Holy crap.

I just scored a date with Kim Possible.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it and I might update tomorrow but I'm not sure. Love you guys and btw…. I LOVE RON STOPPABLE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be a big shocker to the world of Kim Possible! Well at least in the story **** hope you guys like the chapter and happy Spring!**

Chapter 4: Exposing

KPOV

I was sitting in my first period when Mr. Barkin when he said that their was supposed to be something big on the news so he wanted the whole school to watch. I've been really nervous ever since yesterday at lunch. The mission didn't go as I planned, it actually went totally out of loop.

"Big News! The Evil Villain Dr. Drakken and his side kick Shego have come to the news station to show the world big news on the teen hero KP."

No, this couldn't be happening. NO!

"While she was fighting against them yesterday, Dr. Drakken had gotten her mask off and their security films caught the teen hero's actual face! And they went into further research to find the actual identity of the girl!"

NO! Shut up please! I don't want the whole world to know! Ugh, stupid Shego, why did she have to burn off my mask!

"Here's the clip from the video." Then the TV screen showed a black and white video of my fighting Shego. Then you see her claw at my face and the black mask that covered my whole face except my eyes rip off and they zoom in on me.

"The identity of the girl is non other than a teenage girl named Kim Possible who is recently going to a high school in Middleton call Middleton High. And in other news…"

The noise of the news seemed to drown out and I felt all eyes on my. I put my head down so my face was covered by my thick red hair.

"No way your KP!" someone yelled from the hallway as they looked in the room.

All of a sudden other students and teachers started to fill the doorway. Then they ran at me. I was so shocked for the moment that I barely felt the hand holding my wrist and pulling me towards the other exit in the room.

"C'mon KP, let's get out of here!" I looked up to see Ron was running and I looked at him in astonishment. I could take care of myself but it was nice to know he was trying to save me from the mass of people who were chasing after me.

We made it out of the school grounds. You could see the news helicopter and the reporters surrounding the school to look for me. I was doomed.

RPOV

I knew it! I knew it from the start!

We were running to no particular direction when KP grabbed hold of my hand and started to run ahead of me, almost dragging me in the process.

"Hey Ron, let's go to my house, we can hide in the Tweebs lab." I'm not exactly sure what she meant… but she was holding my hand!

I could only nod, amazed at how her hand fit in mine and how soft and small they were.

We made it to a normal sized house when I realized something. I only lived a few houses down! I was about to tell her that when her dad opened the garage with a stern and ready look.

"Kimmie-cub! We have a good place in the lab for you! And whoever your new friend is." He said and KP dragged me to the basement and I saw we were in a science lab. I had heard from my dad that a new scientist was in town for a while, but I never knew it would be Kim's dad.

"Thanks Ron." Kim said as she turned on a few lights and opened a fridge. "You want a soda?" I nodded, still amazed at the thought that I was alone in a basement/lab that was locked with a teen hero who I was a huge fan.

"So… KP?"

"Yah, about that… I kept it a secret so something like this wouldn't happen. Sorry for lying. I guess you can get why I've been disappearing lately."

"Yah… Um, so, is that why you kind of turned me down for our date."

"Well, I hate how much time it takes with missions, it really sucks. And then when I tell people who I am, then they only like me because of how popular I am and I hate that." She said as she sat on the floor with her back against the wall.

"I thought you were her from the start. But that's not why I liked you or anything. You were just so nice and you looked like you had so much stress and you always have a nice smile. I promise I won't judge you just because you save the world from time to time." I joked with a smile and sat next to her.

"You want to come with me to my next appearance in France? My friend is always booking me things so I can meet with the people I save. If you want you could come, you can wear a mask if you want. No point for me to wear one anymore." She sighed. I was really surprised that she invited me there. To France? How would we get there? Last I heard she does all her saving for free.

"I get rides a lot. I meet a lot of nice people when I'm around and-" suddenly you can here a beep from her pocket.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"It's Dr. Drakken."

**Hey! Hope you liked the chapter! I'm sorry it's so short! Hope you stay for the next chapter! Please review! I LOVE RON STOPPABLE! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I hope you like my story so please review!**

Chapter 5: My new Partner

KPOV

"Wade, I'm kind of in a sitch right now." I said with a sigh. "I'm not sure if I can get out of it."

He nodded and typed a little on his computer and I think I heard Ron squeak in excitement, not sure why though.

"I can get you ride that will arrive in ten minutes if you can at least get to the roof." I nodded and looked at Ron as I disconnected with Wade and put the Kimunicator in my pocket.

"I'm not sure what you want to do. I'm now realizing you don't actually need to hid with me. You could go if you want." Ron seemed to look disappointed.

"If you want I can go with you." He blurted out then his cheeks went slightly red.

"What?" I asked surprised. "You want to come fight Drakken with me? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Of course KP. I'm your friend. If you need help then I'll help." I smiled and quickly gave him a hug which surprised us both.

"I'll get Wade to make you some clothes. If you want, you can wear a mask. I don't need to now, but you might not want to deal with them. We will get changed when our ride gets here." I opened up the basement door to the first floor and I didn't see anyone which was a good sign. I beeped Wade and he answered.

"Whats up Kim?"

"I need a outfit for Ron. Think you can get some threads?"

"Of course, let me just scan him."

"Ok." I pulled the Kimunicator towards Ron and he freaked out a little when the red line scanned him. "Thanks Wade." We disconnected and I grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him up the stairs to my room.

"Ok, hold on, let me grab my clothes." Ron nodded and waited for me and I grabbed them.

We tried our best to get to the roof without being seen. I could see news helicopters as I lifted the door to the roof, the didn't notice me yet and I could here the yelling of a bunch of people from around my house.

In the distance I saw Global Justice's jet coming towards my house and I smiled.

"Ready Ron?" I asked and he nodded hesitantly.

I swung the door open just as the rope ladder reached us and I saw the news copter notice it and I grabbed the rope ladder with one arm and Ron with the other and the jet sped away before the News people could catch us.

"Thanks guys." I said as I entered the jet.

"No problem Kim. It's the least we could do. Is this a new partner?"

I looked at Ron and he smiled.

"Yah, I guess he is."

**I'm sorry its so short but it's just a filler for right now and I really hope I can make a longer chapter next time so don't lose faith in me! Please Review! I LOVE RON STOPABLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry to say that I'm not very enthusiastic with this story. I had the idea on my mind for a long time, but now that I'm writing it, it's not how I wanted it to turn out. But I'm still writing it and if anyone wants to finish the story for me than I'd be glad to give it to you.**

KPOV

Ron and I had gotten dress and Global Justice dropped us off at the hideout that Dr. Drakken was at. Ron had decided not to wear a mask. I warned him about how the press is and he just shook it off. I'm still not sure if I should let him come, but I knew I could handle Drakken and Ron wouldn't be in too much danger.

We jumped out of the jet and landed on the top of the giant castle that was in the middle of nowhere.

"Are villains houses/hideouts always this extravagant?" he asked as we climbed down.

"Yah, I'm not sure how they get the money because they aren't really regular robbers, they just do evil deeds like taking over the world. It would probably make my life easier if they were all just ordinary robbers." Ron nodded.

We burst into the room and it wasn't long before I had a fight with Shego. Ron was dealing with Drakken. He was chasing him around and trying to get the weird looking machine out of his hands.

At one point, Shego and I stopped out fight to laugh at the boys ways, when we started laughing together, we automatically began fighting again.

In the end, Ron had gotten a hold of the machine and I made Shego blast the electricity box so Ron and I had escaped with the machine while the lights were out and they couldn't see us.

Global Justice came back and took the machine away to examine it. I looked at Ron and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks Ron, for being there, I should have never let you into such a dangerous position like that. I'm sorry." He hugged me back.

"No worries KP. I had that all under control!" he laughed. I blushed as I pulled away from him, noticing how close we had been.

"Thanks, again."

**Yes I know it is super short and I'm sorry, I kind of have writers block. Please review but no flames please.**


End file.
